Oliver's Revenge
by rabid wolf demon
Summary: Ike escaped, but was a lowlife mercenary really worth the time? No, especially when more tantalizing prey lies in wait. Oliver would have his revenge, but on who? READ AND FIND OUT! takes place after RD


Oliver's Revenge

**

* * *

**

I've got a concussion so don't hate me for this. I'm not in my right mind. Anyways, I thought that Oliver was a bit too forgiving when he came back so I changed the story. GASP! This takes place after the Tower of Guidance and peace has once again returned to the land. Er, sort of.

* * *

She would pay for what she did to me all those years ago. I had to hide for three years, a prisoner in my own home, but no more. I have been set free once more and my vengeance will be absolute and swift. I will make that conniving child suffer every bit as much as I did during my hiding. Sanaki be on your guard because Oliver, a patron of the arts, is coming for you. You will grieve the day you decided to come after me. You will suffer at my hand. Ike no longer matters to me. He is a commoner and therefore unimportant. No, he took orders from you, he was paid by you and he turned me in to you. Sanaki, your life as you know it is coming to an end!

Sanaki slammed the door shut behind her. The people were still terrified by the fact that the Goddess Ashera was dead and gone forever. They were constantly whining and complaining about how the world would cease to function properly without Ashera to guide it. Sanaki collapsed on her bed and hugged one of her pillows tight to her chest. She let out an agitated sigh; the people were losing faith in her because she helped to destroy the Goddess. Sanaki released the pillow and rolled onto her back, her waist length purple hair fanned out where she had just been. She rubbed her temples in attempt to relieve a headache that had been bothering her all day long. A knock sounded at the door and Sanaki growled. Who was disturbing her precious relaxation time? Couldn't they wait until tomorrow to whine and complain?

"Come in," Sanaki sighed, she didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

"My dear Sanaki, please try to be a little more polite," Oliver grinned as he opened the door and poked his head in. "I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all," Sanaki said as politely as she possibly could. "Please come in and have a seat."

Oliver opened the door just wide enough to fit his bulk through and quickly turned around to close it again. Sanaki tried to see what the ex-senator was hiding in the hallway but was unable to peer around the man's excessive fat. Oliver faced Sanaki, a wide grin crossing his bloated face. She didn't like the fat man before her in the least bit, he always made her shudder. Oliver waddled over to one of the large red leather chairs, the fat on his body jiggled as he moved. The chair groaned loudly as the immense weight fell upon it. Oliver shifted slightly to get more comfortable before lacing his fingers together and grinning at Sanaki. Several minutes passed by in an awkward silence. Sanaki was waiting for Oliver to start but the man seemed content to just remain inaudible. He just sat in his chair and stared at her.

"Would you mind stating the purpose of this visit," Sanaki finally asked.

"Ah yes, the reason I'm here," Oliver grinned as he spoke, a devious glint in his eye. "I came to talk about matters of the past, just small talk really."

"That's all?" Sanaki growled annoyed by the pointless visit.

"No, but that will become clear later," the smile Oliver gave her made Sanaki's skin crawl. "I have a bit of a surprise prepared for you. However, that will come later. So if you don't mind I would like to talk about our past."

"Fine," Sanaki sighed. "Go on and begin."  
"Well for starters, I would like to know why you targeted me instead of one of the other senators. What made you choose to investigate me?"

"The raven king, Naesala, informed me of an illegal transaction that you had taken part in," Sanaki began to explain. "He specified where the cargo was being held, but he did not tell me that a Serenes heron was being held in slavery. It was Ike that informed me of that bit of information."

"So it was that two timing fiend that sold me out?" Oliver mused to himself twirling his mustache between his stubby fingers. "That doesn't explain why you only sentenced me and not any of the other senators that were found guilty of laguz slavery. Why was I the only one given a death sentence for this crime, why not any of the others who also participated?"

"To be honest, I wanted to sentence all who were still actively participating in laguz slavery," the empress sighed heavily. "However, there were far too many of them to eliminate all of them. If every single offender had been sentenced more then half of the senators would be imprisoned or dead. Plus, another dozen or so nobles still possessed laguz slaves. Eliminating so many important people would have destroyed Begnion economically and socially. The citizenry would be utterly mortified by such an event. It would have been like when the apostle had been assassinated, the country would go into anarchy."

"I see," Oliver spoke while rising from his chair, Sanaki gave him a questioning glance. "This clears the murky waters a little. However, it has not swayed my decision for revenge against you."

"What?" Sanaki asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Go on and scream, beg, kick, cry, call for help, no one will hear you!" Oliver laughed insanely. "There is a shine barrier in front of your door, I drugged all of your guards and I placed a sound barrier around this area. Just for good measure. There is no way anyone will be able to save you, my dear Sanaki. It's rather unfortunate that our friendly relationship had to come to this, but that's life for you."

Sanaki leapt off of her bed and tried to get as far away from Oliver as possible. He didn't move from his spot, he simply stood in place with a wicked grin on his face. He strode over to the door and placed another barrier on it before turning his attention to the girl cowering in the corner. Sanaki desperately searched for a way to escape as Oliver started towards her.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" she cried out in defeat when she found that the only other way out was through the window. Oliver stood within arms length of Sanaki now. The lust filled eyes and wicked grin told her everything. "Oh please no."

Oliver lunged at Sanaki and grabbed hold of one of her arms. With his other hand he drew a dagger from its sheath on his belt. Sanaki struggled violently until she felt the cold steel pressed against her neck. Oliver removed the dagger from her neck and instead sliced through the outer layer of her clothing. Sanaki let out a sob as her Oliver cut off the remainder of her clothes. She stood before him completely naked, crying quietly. He shoved twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her to the wall. Oliver kept the dagger pressed against the back of Sanaki's neck the entire time.

"You've always been so beautiful Sanaki," Oliver whispered in her ear before he ran his tongue along the length of her back. She shuddered at the unusual sensation and in complete disgust. "Please don't struggle. It would be very unfortunate if something… If something were to suddenly happen to your lovely skin. A terrible accident that stole the life of the young empress would surely hold some ground. Oh, especially if I make it look like some filthy sub-human clawed you open. Now don't you move while I undress or else. Actually, go and wait on the bed. Try to look sexier and more beautiful then usual. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Oliver released his grasp on Sanaki and she took the opportunity to flee. She slammed her weight against the door, trying to break it open. The thing wouldn't budge, Oliver's barriers held fast. The bloated man laughed wickedly at his captive's plight as he removed his shirt. Once he had completely undressed himself, Oliver walked calmly over to where Sanaki was still fighting to open the door. He grabbed a fistful of Sanaki's long purple hair and pulled on it savagely. The force Oliver pulled with forced Sanaki to fall to the ground. He dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the bed and tossed her onto it. Sanaki desperately tried to get up but was sent reeling back when Oliver slapped her across the face. Sanaki shied away from her assailant, shielding the patch of red on her face with her hand.

"You're not being very obedient, you stupid whore," Oliver laughed as Sanaki tried again to escape but failed. "Stay still, damn it!"

Oliver struck Sanaki again and wrestled her into submission. Once he had her pinned he sat on her to make certain she didn't run away. Sanaki gasped for breath under Oliver's massive bulk, but he paid her no mind. Instead, he picked up his dagger once more and began to cut the bed sheets into strips. Oliver then took hold of one of Sanaki's wrists and tied it to a bed post with the strip of bed sheet. He then did the same for her other wrist. Oliver did not bother tying down her legs. Sanaki squirmed and kicked violently but to no avail. Oliver left her to struggle against her bonds while he went and reapplied barriers on the door. Satisfied that the barriers would hold for a substantial amount of time Oliver returned to watch Sanaki desperately try to escape. He laughed as she stopped moving, too exhausted to move anymore.

"We haven't even got to the fun part and you're already out of breath," Oliver sniggered as Sanaki gave a few more feckless thrashes. "I hope you aren't too tired or else this may be boring for me. Moan, whine, give me a show!"

"No, oh goddess help me!" Sanaki screamed when Oliver crouched over her. "Please don't do this! I'm begging you! Anything but this! Plea-"

Oliver punched Sanaki in her side to get her to be quiet. She whimpered at the contact and she pulled her knees into her chest in an attempt to protect herself. Oliver grinned at this and simply placed a hand between Sanaki's legs and spread them apart. Tears once again began to pour from the victim's eyes as she awaited her fate. Oliver held her legs apart with both his hands. He placed his face within inches of Sanaki's womanhood and blew a stream of warm air on it. Sanaki quivered at the sensation and tried to pull away, Oliver's hands held her in place though.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Oliver grinned at Sanaki's reaction. "Let's see how good you taste."

Oliver shoved his tongue deep within Sanaki's folds and slowly moved it towards her clit. She cried out at the unusual sensation that gripped her body, her hips bucking on their own. Oliver pulled back and grinned at her his mustache wet with her juices.

"I must say, you taste absolutely exquisite," the fat art collector said. "Probably the most delicious I've ever tasted."

Without warning, Oliver jammed two of his pudgy ringed fingers deep into Sanaki. She screamed in surprise and pleasure at the uneven surface his rings created. However, Sanaki hated the feeling; it was ironic that life's greatest pleasure was to be her worst experience. She struggled against her body, holding back everything. Sanaki did her best to refrain from any moaning, screaming or anything else that would give Oliver enjoyment. The rapist caught on immediately to what his victim was trying to do, so in response he shoved four fingers into her. Sanaki screamed as the pain coursed through her body, but it quickly turned to pleasure. She was finding it more and more difficult to remain quiet as a pressure continued to build deep within her body. Oliver, sensing Sanaki's muscles tensing, withdrew his finger and began to lick her womanhood once again.

"NO!" Sanaki cried out as her orgasm became harder and harder to contain. "What is this? No, no, no!"

Finally, her body disobeyed her command and released her orgasm into Oliver's waiting mouth. He drank as if he was dehydrated and this was the first water he'd had in days. Sanaki's body convulsed as the sensation of her first orgasm slowly began to fade. She was panting heavily and her body was coated in a thin layer of perspiration. Oliver raised his head from between her legs, licking his lips and looking completely satisfied by her reaction.

"Part one complete. Onto my enjoyment," Sanaki shuddered as Oliver positioned his body above hers, his erection pressing into her thigh.

However, he did not thrust himself into her folds as Sanaki had expected. No, he lifted her hips off of the bed and poked her ass with his erection. Sanaki began struggling against Oliver's grasp, the thought of anal rape scared her more then just normal rape. It would be more painful.

"Got to save the best for last," Oliver laughed as Sanaki squirmed and struggled to break free.

Oliver brought Sanaki down hard and mercilessly onto his erection and she screamed at the sudden pain. She could feel her flesh rip apart at the sudden and unexpected expansion of her hole. Blood slowly trickled down the shaft of Oliver's penis and dripped onto the bed. Sanaki whimpered as the pain only intensified with each trust into her. It was horrible, the hairy and greasy bloated stomach that poured onto her waist; the horrible pain and worst of all, the complete loss of control. Sanaki was helpless to do anything but wait for Oliver to finish. She screamed as Oliver drove his manhood deeper into her ass then he had on any other thrust before. His pace quickened as he came closer to reaching his orgasm. Sanaki could feel his penis pulse within her, how it would bulge and then shrink slightly and then bulge again. Then, she felt it tense growing bigger. Oliver let out a content sigh as he released himself into Sanaki's destroyed ass hole. She screamed as his seed filled her to the brim and even overflowed, pouring out of her when he withdrew.

Sanaki shuddered at the sight of the disgusting pig before her. He sat on his haunches panting slightly with a very content grin on his face. Sanaki writhed at the feeling of having Oliver's sperm in her body. It felt warm and gooey. Some had slid out of her and had begun to dry on her inner thighs, this felt warm and sticky. She hated to feeling, it made her want to vomit. Oliver grabbed hold of Sanaki's hips once more and poised himself to begin pounding away at one of her holes. Once again he surprised Sanaki by pulling away. Oliver then stood up on the bed. She gave him a quizzical stare, unsure of his intentions. Oliver plopped himself down on Sanaki's chest and the air immediately left her. His weight was immense and he wasn't trying to relieve any of the pressure.

"Here comes part three," Oliver laughed when he saw Sanaki struggling to breathe. "I better not feel any teeth."

Sanaki didn't have time to react, and if she did it wouldn't have done her any good. Oliver grabbed a fistful of her hair on the back of her head and forced his penis into her mouth. It was a very uncomfortable position to be in, Oliver was trying to force Sanaki's neck to bend more then it could. He couldn't get his entire penis into her mouth because he was on top of her. Oliver growled in annoyance and picked up his dagger from where he had left it on the bedside table. He cut through Sanaki's bonds quickly and tossed her off of the bed. She crumpled in a heap a few feet away. Oliver rushed over and grabbed a hold of her hair. He yanked up on Sanaki's hair, forcing her to rise to her knees. Then he forced his penis into her mouth once more.

"Come on you stupid bitch," Oliver growled between gritted teeth. "Lick me. I can't do all the work here. Contribute a little."

To add emphasis to his statement he shoved his penis deep into Sanaki's throat, so she couldn't breathe, and held her there. Once the need for oxygen began to settle in, Sanaki began to struggle against Oliver's grasp. She tried pulling away from him, she needed air. Her face began to change color as she desperately needed to breathe. Oliver laughed at Sanaki's plight and just continued to deprive her of oxygen. He then pulled on her hair viciously, taking his manhood out of her throat and allowing her to breathe once more. Sanaki coughed and choked at the sudden intake of oxygen. She breathed heavily as rubbed her abused throat. However, Oliver did not give her more then a few seconds rest and he soon had her deep throating him again. Each time Sanaki gagged Oliver would laugh and try to force his penis deeper down her throat.

"You won't be able to talk for a week if this keeps up," Oliver laughed as Sanaki gagged again. "Poor little girl is having a tough time swallowing her food. Don't worry, I won't be much longer. Then you can have a nice long drink."

Oliver broke out laughing at his own joke and shoved his penis deep into Sanaki's throat and held her there. She choked and began to struggle against his hold when she needed to breathe. Unlike the previous time, Oliver did not let her rest. No, he began to thrust his hips into her face. Sanaki took a breath whenever possible as Oliver continued to beat her throat with his manhood. She prayed desperately for him to finish, she wanted him to release himself into her mouth. This torture was worse then what he had done before. At least then she could breathe. Oliver's penis bulged and he released his orgasm deep within Sanaki's throat. She coughed and spluttered on the creamy white substance, some of it starting to spill out of her mouth. Oliver pulled out of her quickly and clamped her mouth shut with his hands, trapping the majority of his seed within.

"Swallow," he ordered her but Sanaki shook her head. "You will swallow. I can wait."

Sanaki held out refusing to swallow the disgusting liquid in her mouth, but with each passing moment her resolve began to crack. Oliver's seed was thick and warm; it nearly filled her entire mouth and worst of all it was causing her body to salivate. Sanaki cursed the natural bodily functions as the amount of liquid in her mouth increased. She couldn't stand the feeling anymore, it was just too much. Grudgingly, Sanaki swallowed Oliver's seed mixed with her saliva. It was smooth going down her throat and slightly soothed the burning sensation from Oliver's beating. Oliver opened her mouth and examined the inside to make sure she had actually swallowed.

"Good," he congratulated her. "That wasn't too bad now was it? Time for the best hole in your body my dear Sanaki. Your vagina shall be mine."

Sanaki didn't even bother resisting this time as Oliver bent her over the bed and began fucking her from behind. She couldn't stop him anyways, so why bother trying. Sanaki felt that same building pressure that she had felt before. This time she didn't fight it, the sooner both their orgasms were reached the sooner he would leave. The rhythmic pounding soon turned to quick, hard thrusts as Oliver was coming close to reaching another orgasm. Sanaki herself was about to release her own. Then it hit, for some reason the second time felt even more powerful then the first. The sensation gripped Sanaki's body like a deadly fever that refused to break. Suddenly, Oliver's orgasm filled her up, the same seed that had filled her mouth and ass earlier. He pulled away panting heavily from his three orgasms.

Sanaki's body moved on its own as Oliver staggered back from her. She curled up on her bed, the mixed bodily fluids wet on the sheets. She watched as Oliver dressed himself again and prepared to leave. He pulled a rewarp staff from within his robes, and with a parting word of gratitude, vanished. Sanaki lost it at that point; the tears flowed from her eyes. All of the pain and emotions collided within her mind. Oliver's deeds had been far surpassed any pain he'd suffered during the years of hiding. He had broken both Sanaki's body and mind in a span of half an hour.

* * *

**Sorry everyone who actually read this monstrosity, like I said I have a concussion. As far as what inspired me to write this, i'd say insanity mixed with my damaged brain. Those two together make a recipe for disaster. Well onto merrier topics like my other story and how i've not updated in forever, sorry. I will be updating my other story soon, sorry again for the delay. School and football just suck the life out of me (literaly) so it took a while. Review in any way you see fit, i'm not picky about feedback.**


End file.
